


held in dearest thoughts

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [110]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: crowley can be rather wanton when he wakes up
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	held in dearest thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in like an hour just spamming words out so apologies for quality lmao

it's so warm like this. bundled up with aziraphale at his side, the angel stroking along his arm in soothing up-and-down patterns. he coos while crowley's eyes flutter open, whispering a soft, "you're up early."

crowley groans, hiding away in the heat, the comfort of his chest. he hitches a leg over his thigh, shuffles as close as he needs to be, and starts to rut. aziraphale snorts - there's no ceremony to it this time, it seems.

"and _needy,_ poor thing." he croons, bathing crowley in a gentle wash of condescension so sweet it leaves a viable taste on his tongue. like cake batter, or golden syrup. he feels so _good_ when he's with aziraphale. he can't help himself - how could any demon resist an opportunity like this, especially when it's never been denied before.

"just'a nicssse dream." he mumbles, the words getting caught in a hiss, as if the sound were a mouse trap simply waiting to snap down on him, leave him squirming with embarrassment. aziraphale's hand is at his back now, slowly swerving its way to his neck. and for heaven's sake - _fucking hell,_ the angel's been rubbing off on him - he's too sensitive there, it'd be entirely cruel if aziraphale wanted to toy with him like that.

"you're precious," aziraphale tells him, all soppy and overripe with love, his fingers petting softly from the nape of crowley's neck, to just below his jawline.

"exquisite," he kisses him there just once, a fleeting little touch. "and tender," this time the kiss lingers, prickling a faint buzz in crowley's skin, making him want to vibrate with it. "and _mine."_

the final kiss is punctuated with teeth, a little bit of tongue, and the grit in aziraphale's voice leaves crowley trembling, clinging onto broad shoulders for support. his hips stutter, faint, weak rolling coming to a halt as his mind shuts off for a quiet moment. aziraphale shuffles on top of him then, pressing crowley onto his back, with a thigh firmly planted between crowley's own. he grinds it the slightest bit down, and that's all it takes to have crowley springing upwards once more, his hips a virile, desperate force.

"please," he gasps, rutting harder now, eager for the ache that's turned to a hot throbbing to subside. "please, angel, need you."

"i know, darling," aziraphale shushes, letting crowley work himself as far as he needs to go. "you're alright, you can get there, doing so good, so _perfect,_ my perfect boy."

"i love you," crowley pants out. "need to hear you say it back."

aziraphale's mouth takes hold of his, lips grasping and enveloping so gracefully it's almost an art. crowley would consider anything he does an art, of course, but especially this. especially when there's so much faith to it, faith for him, for them as one whole. his pace falters, cunt pulsing hopelessly with the first pangs of his orgasm, and that's when he hears it, that lovely, kindly heartbreaking sound.

"i love you too, my dear." aziraphale tells him. it sounds an awful lot like a promise. crowley knows it to be one.

**Author's Note:**

> i neeeeed to write more bttm crowley i stg


End file.
